Cooper
52a0bd0b8f9cf2822ffffd544dba2691.png|Cooper's pizzeria customer file Cooper traje.png|cooper with cookie Fun with flapjacks by nonecansee-d4uzwy5.jpg|Cooper and Prudence are having fun with the flapjacks in the Pancakeria. .jpg|a small picture of cooper Cooepr upset.png|Cooper is upset Cooper with a pizza.jpg|Cooper with a pizza imagesCAP36F5O.jpg|Cooper's Papa's freezeria intro camo imagesCA8AL8BF.jpg|Cooper is really happy. 190px-Nick_and_cooper3.jpg|Nick VS Cooper imagesCA6GN1DC.jpg|Cooper an prudence Win Papa's Next Chef images2.jpg|Cooper is eating a messy pancake Sadman.png|Cooper upset in the results Sneakpeek lostcat.jpg|coopers lost cat Papa Louie game tenants 2F Rm1.png|Papa louie saves cooper. 39.jpg|Cooper's New Look 2341.png|Cooper VS Big Pauly 43214.png|Carlo VS Cooper Cooper is Papa Louie's biggest fan. He has an orange cat named Cookie. His siblings are Greg, Robby and Peggy. His mother is Mary and his uncle is James. In Papa's Taco Mia!, he has a new shirt. He did not appear in the next game though, but instead, made a cameo appearance during the intro. He is the first customer in Papa's Pizzeria He first appeared in the original Papa Louie game. He is a playable character in Papa's Pancakeria. He is your first customer in Papa's Pizzeria. He is ranked No. 1 on the Customer Chart Rank in Pizzeria and Pancakeria (along with Prudence) He is the only customer that he is ranked no.1 in two games. He, so far, was the only worker of the Papa's Eateria franchises to be absent (actually he wasn't a chef before Pancakeria) He won the Papa´s Next Chefs Tournament with his girlfriend Prudence. In Papa's Next Chefs Round 1 he won to Nick and won with Mandi Solary. In Papa's Next Chefs Round 2 he won to Big Pauly and won with Mandi Solary. In Papa's Next Chefs Round 3 he won to Taylor and won won with Prudence. In Papa's Next Chefs Round 4 (semi-finals) he won to Carlo Romano and won with Prudence. In Papa's Next Chefs Round 5 (finals or championship) he won to James and won with Prudence. Since he worked at the Pancakeria,in the next games he will be wearing that uniform with Cookie on his back. His favorite food is pizza. He is unlocked fourth- last in Papa's Taco Mia! His pizza:four pepperoni in the left half, cooked a quarter of clock,cut in quarters. his burger:bread,medium patty,cheese,tomato,tomato,top bun. his taco:pita bread,pork,pinto beans,tomatoes,brown rice,nacho cheese. His meal: two pancakes,whipped cream,chocolate chips,and maple syrup and drink is large cup of tea with ice. his full name is "Cooper Brandon Eureka". Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Rank: 9 Pizzeria Rank: 1 Burgeria Rank: 22 Taco Mia! Rank: 44 Next Chefs Rank: 30 Pancakeria Rank: 1 Highest Rank: 1 (in two games) Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Childern Category:Papa's Next Chefs Finalists Category:Family of Cooper Category:Ppl with new looks Category:chefs Category:Hostages Category:People that they are absent in any game Category:Onion Division customers Category:Sibling Brigade Category:Main customers in any game Category:First customers in any game Category:Tutorial customers in any game Category:Papa's Pizzeria customers Category:Winners of Round 1 in Papa's Next Chefs Category:Category templates Category:Winners in Papa's Next Chefs Round 2 Category:Winners of Round 3 in Papa's Next Chefs Category:Absences in Papa's Freezeria Category:To Cooper is ready to bigger papa louie to go Category:to get pancakes with whipped cream and chocholate chips. Category:to big winner of papa louie tracks and go in the Wingeria Uniform pancakeria. Category:Papa's Burgeria customers